1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors which interconnect into a flexible assembly, and more specifically to a connectors and assemblies using ball and socket joint connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical prior art ball and socket connectors are constructed out of the same material for both the ball and the socket. However, as most of the ball portion typically is under compressive stress, while most of the socket is under tensile stress, it may be desirable to use one material for the ball and another material for the socket.
Certain types of plastics may be well suited for ball and socket connectors but be subject to creep under tension. Thus, a connector made from a composite of materials may allow the benefits of differing materials to be realized.